


What Team?

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was sort of inspired by the tumblr AU prompt “i run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keeps calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead,” but I forgot about the insulting musical taste part, so this is really just a lot of Bellamy Blake ranting about High School Musical 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched High School Musical 2 a lot.
> 
> (Initial prompt from [here](http://punkparatroopers.tumblr.com/post/114657284183/meet-weird-aus)!)

Clarke doesn't usually get requests on her radio show. She's on in the middle of the night (new girl gets the worst shifts, per Raven, who runs the college radio station with an iron fist), and she's not even sure anyone _listens_ to her show, let alone cares enough to call in.

But there it is, at one-thirty on a Friday night/morning/fuck this shift, a light on the switchboard. There are still two minutes left in the current song, so she picks up, curious. "WCFM, this is Clarke."

"Hey, do you have the fish song from High School Musical? I mean, High School Musical _2_ ," says a clearly wasted guy. There's some noise on his end and he says, "Yes it _does_ ," he tells someone. To her, he adds, "It was actually _cut_ from High School Musical 2. It's about a fish. Can you play that?"

"Who is this?" she asks. It doesn't sound like any of her friends, but it has to be a prank. Right? It can't not be a prank.

"Huh?"

"This isn't a request show."

"Yeah, but--I really need to hear that fish song," he says. "A lot."

Out of horribly curiosity, Clarke plugs "fish song from high school musical" into google and comes up with something with like fifteen h's and u's, and some k's. "Humuhuh?" she tries.

"Yeah!" says the guy. She hears a muffled, "I told you it was a real thing! Can you play it?"

It's only $1.29 on iTunes, but she can't bring herself to pay that much for the individual song when the whole album is only ten dollars and she might someday want to torment her roommate, so she goes ahead and gets the whole thing. "Will you stay on the phone to introduce it?"

"Sure," says the guy. "What do I have to do?"

The current song ends, and Clarke switches over to her mic. "So, despite this not being a call-in show, I'm on the phone with some drunk guy who hasn't given me his name."

"Bellamy," says the guy.

"And Bellamy here is really into High School Musical."

"Two," he corrects. "It's way better than High School Musical 1."

"Can you expand on that?"

"Okay, so, like, High School Musical clearly takes place in some fucked up alternate universe." He pauses. "Can I say fucked up? Are you bleeping me?"

"We're on a college radio station in the middle of the night, no one cares what we do. Keep going."

"Right, so, um, what?"

"Fucked up alternate universe."

"Right! Nothing about that resembles any high school. And you'd think maybe for Two, they would have figured out how the world works, but the whole thing just becomes even more surreal and unrealistic. They go all-in on this fucking--I don't even know. This dude stops in the middle of a song to angry golf. And he's in competition for a golf/basketball/singing scholarship? I looked at a fucking ton of scholarships for college, that's not a thing. And don't get me started on their fucking work ethic, jesus christ, they get such great summer jobs and they're pissed they're expected to show up on time and take their assigned lunch breaks."

"You're losing me, drunk Bellamy."

"Anyway, totally bizarre alternate universe, it's awesome. If you're going to make a fucking dumb as shit movie, you've got to commit. Cheers to High School Musical 2!" he yells, and there's a noise like all his friends are toasting.

"Okay, well, I learned something today. In exchange, here's your fish song. Have a good night, Bellamy."

She starts the song and hears him yell "WOO, IN YOUR FACE!" before she disconnects the call.

It's one of the worst songs she's ever heard, and she'd regret ever having encountered it, but the drunk call was definitely the most fun thing to happen to her since she started DJing, so at least there's that.

*

It's just before midnight the next night when her phone lights up again; she just did some banter and has the next five songs queued, so she picks it up with some gratitude. "WCFM, this is Clarke."

"Hi, um, did I call you last night and go on a rant about the High School Musical franchise?"

Drunk Bellamy's voice is a lot hotter when he's not slurring all over the place, and he sounds kind of adorably sheepish. Clarke can't help bursting out laughing. "If this is Bellamy, then yes, you did. And you made me listen to a really horrific song about a fish princess."

There's a pause, and then he says, "Yeah, that was me. She's actually a pineapple princess." After another pause, during which she hopes he is rethinking most of his life choices, he says, "Would it make it better if I said I was a big fan of your show?"

"It doesn't hurt."

"My little sister is visiting," he says. "We got in a fight about whether or not I'd hallucinated that song. There's a video. I have never been high enough in my life to hallucinate anything as weird as that video."

Clarke gets Youtube up on her laptop, because there's no way she's not going to check that out, with a description like that.

"Do you not have a computer? Smart phone? Gaming console with an internet browser?"

"Have I mentioned I was very drunk?"

"I don't think you actually said that, but I figured it out."

He laughs. "Okay, well, uh. Yeah. I just wanted to apologize."

"No problem," she says. "It was the funniest thing to happen to me this week."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's been a slow week."

"Glad I could help, then," he says, all low and charming, and Clarke has to smile. 

"Night, drunk Bellamy."

"Night, Clarke."

*

Next week, the call comes around 12:45 on Friday.

"So, do you have Bet On It?" he asks, without preamble.

"Bet On It?"

"Also from High School Musical 2. Zac Efron does interpretive dance on a golf course. Only time I've ever seen someone take a break in the middle of their rage-singing to putt a few. Also, he sings to his reflection in the water trap. It's a work of art."

Clarke breaks out laughing. "You know this is a radio show, right? I can't show people the video."

"Yeah, but you can still play the song. Then look up the version on Youtube where someone replaced the audio with Kate Bush's "Wuthering Heights." You can thank me later."

Clarke snorts, but she has the song from last week, so she cues it up.

"Thanks for the tip."

*

The next week, it's "Fabulous."

"It's like you know I bought the whole soundtrack."

"You did?" He sounds weirdly pleased.

"It's just a way better deal. Do you have any good trivia for me on this one?"

"There's this part where a kid is playing the piano in a pool? He's wearing a white and pink suit. In the pool. While he plays the piano. The piano is also white and pink. Bizarre alternate universe."

"How many times have you seen this movie?"

"You don't have a younger sister, do you?"

"No."

"I had to babysit a lot. She was annoyed because she thought she was too old to need a babysitter. Her revenge was High School Musical. My revenge was deciding I'd be really over-invested in High School Musical. It drove her crazy."

"Sibling warfare seems complicated." She drums her fingers on her desk. "How old's your sister?"

"Seventeen. She was visiting a couple weeks ago so she could check out the campus and sit in on a couple classes."

"You got drunk with your seventeen-year-old sister?"

"I'm a shitty influence."

"How old are you?"

"Almost twenty-two. I'm a senior. You're a sophomore, right?"

"That's kind of creepy that you know that."

"I listen to your show, obviously. You've mentioned it." He pauses and then says, "Bellamy's not a very common name. I'm easy to Facebook stalk."

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. "Yeah, but I'm not creepy."

He laughs. "Fine, take the moral high ground. Talk to you next week."

"Next week?"

"You take requests on Fridays, right?"

She has to smile. "Just from you."

"Even better."

*

"So, your trivia fact for "I Don't Dance" is that they sing it during a really homoerotic baseball game, and after, the two guys who sing it switch clothing."

"Switch clothing?"

"Yup. No explanation or anything, just the next scene they're in, they're wearing each other's clothes. My sister said it was because they just hooked up, but I don't think that makes it less weird? Maybe it's just me, but I've never slept with someone and then put on their clothes instead of mine." He pauses. "Maybe if I'd slept with a guy, but I think I'd notice before I got to the point of completely switching outfits with him."

"I can confirm that after sleeping with girls, I don't take their clothes," says Clarke. "I've occasionally worn a guy's shirt, though."

"But not to go out in public for a post-game celebration."

"No."

"So, yeah, I don't think that's really the most likely explanation. But I don't really have a better theory."

"You've been thinking about this way more than is healthy."

"Well, I had to have some fun facts for you, right?"

She laughs. "I appreciate that. You want to stick around, be on the radio again?"

"I think if people find out I'm the one who keeps requesting High School Musical songs, I might get my ass kicked."

"I don't think enough people listen to the show for that to be an issue. But if you're embarrassed--"

His chuckle is warm and low, and Clarke's fingers twitch over the Facebook app on her phone. It's not like she _cares_ what he looks like. But he sounds really hot. "Okay, fine. Put me on."

Clarke switches over as the song ends and says, "Okay, we're back on with drunk Bellamy, who keeps on requesting songs from High School Musical 2 even though he's now sober, as far as I know."

"Mostly," says Bellamy. "My friend did make me play flip-cup with him, but we won, so I'm good."

"And yet you keep calling for more High School Musical songs."

"Well," he says, "you did say it was the highlight of your week."

*

Bellamy's next requests are "You Are the Music in Me" ("The Sharpay version, Clarke, Sharpay is my favorite character.") and "Work This Out" ("After they finish this song, someone still asks if they can work this out. They literally just sang an entire song about it, and they still don't know. It's like everyone in this movie has always just had a stroke.") and Clarke continues to resist the urge to Facebook stalk him, because she's not creepy, and, really, her type cannot possibly be "weird dude who calls into her (non-request) radio show to ask for High School Musical 2 songs."

Except he's funny, and fun to talk to, and it's kind of nice to have someone who calls in every week just to make her smile.

And then she hears a very familiar voice yell, "Grande Chai Latte for Maya!" at the new Starbucks by her dorm on Tuesday afternoon, and she kind of wishes she'd stalked him, just so she'd be prepared for whatever she's about to see.

She sees the girl behind the register first, then a guy in a beanie who's fiddling with steamed milk. And then a guy with olive skin, curly black hair, and incredible arms slides a drink across the counter and says, "Venti Americano for Kyle!" and she just kind of stares, because it's actually _unfair_ that someone that hot can also make dumb jokes about the High School Musical franchise. That shouldn't be allowed.

She tries not to watch him too much, but it's tough. He chats easily with the guy in the beanie, and she occasionally catches the sound of his laugh, low and familiar.

It is definitely, completely, undeniably _Bellamy_.

She puts in her order with the girl at the counter, voice low so he won't hear her, and then goes to claim a table. Bellamy doesn't show any signs of recognition when she walks by, so he either hasn't Facebook stalked her or doesn't care. She pulls out her art history reading to work on, mostly to distract herself from that line of thought.

"Venti black tea lemonade for--" Clarke's already getting up when he falters, but recovers with a somewhat confused, "Sharpay?"

He's still at the counter when she gets there, so she takes the cup and says, "Hey, Bellamy."

"Oh, shit," he says, and then laughs, running a hand through his messy curls. He looks pleased and embarrassed and incredibly, stupidly cute. "Um, hi, Clarke."

"Hi," she says, bright. He's _blushing_. This is the best day ever. "I didn't know you worked here, just so you know. Zero Facebook stalking was involved."

"Must be my lucky day," he says, and it's her turn to flush.

"Blake, order up," says the guy in the beanie, and Bellamy turns back to him.

"Sorry," he says, sort of to both of them.

He grabs the order and calls it out; Clarke worries her lip. "I've got like ten billion art history slides to memorize," she tells him. "So I'll be here for a while. Come say hi if you have a break later or whatever."

He flashes her a grin. "Will do. Good to finally see you, Clarke."

The studying doesn't go particularly well; she keeps glancing over to look at Bellamy instead of actually doing her work. The third time she does it, he's already looking at her, and he ducks his head, clearly embarrassed to be caught out. She just gives him a little wave, and the next time she catches him watching her, he waves back.

She's got maybe five of her ten billion slides done when he sits down across from her. He's taken off his apron, so he's just in a jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He has freckles and there's a dimple in his chin. It's so much worse than she ever imagined.

"Hi," he says. "How's art history?"

"It's been better. Hi."

"Is it weird I don't know how to start this conversation without a High School Musical reference?"

"Deeply. How do you function in regular conversations?"

"Oh, those are fine. I pretend I'm the strong, silent type. People just assume I'm thinking deep thoughts. But I'm pretty sure you're not going to buy that."

"Not so much."

"Hence my dilemma."

She nudges her foot against his under the table. "So, you're a senior, right? What's your major?"

"History."

"And what do you want to do with that?" She flashes him a grin. "Every senior's favorite question, I know."

"I want to teach. I'm applying for the Master's program here next year." He nudges her back. "So there. What about you? Art history major?"

"My mom thinks it's slightly more useful than studio art. We're compromising." She drains the last of the melted ice from her drink. "How long's your break?"

"I'm actually done for the day," he says. "I figured I'd see if you had plans for dinner."

"Yeah?"

"Well, if I haven't scared you off yet, I should probably try to score a date, right? I was this close to Facebook stalking you."

She laughs. "Yeah, same here."

"So, does that mean you're free?"

She still has ten billion art history slides to memorize, a presentation to plan for psych, and an English paper she should work on. Plus, she's never actually met this guy, so she should probably say no.

On the other hand, it's Bellamy. She likes him already.

"Yeah," she says. "I'm free."

*

He calls on Friday and says, "I was going to ask for a romantic song, but none of these are actually romantic. I'm pretty sure if I tried to dedicate "Everyday" to you, you'd break up with me. And we're barely even dating, so that would suck."

She does a quick google search. "Yeah, that looks terrible. You know you could request a song that isn't from High School Musical, right?"

"It's a tradition. Have you bought the soundtrack for the first one yet?"

"No. Do I have to?"

"I'm just saying, "Bop to the Top" is definitely about a brother and sister who are either sleeping with each other or other people or both to get ahead in life."

"And you think if you dedicate that to me, I'm not going to break up with you?"

There's a long pause. "I might not have thought this through."

"Too late now. I already bought the soundtrack."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," says Bellamy, with a heavy sigh. "Enjoy the weird incest song."

Clarke snorts. "Thanks."

*

The next week, he hangs out in the booth with her, spinning his chair around and making faces at her while she's on the air.

"If you go to the bathroom I'm going to load up the entire queue with High School Musical songs," he tells her. "Just so you know."

"I have a one High School Musical song per shift limit. It's in my contract. You want to get me fired?"

He sighs, like this is a great burden. "Fine. But you're going to have to come up with a way to make it up to me."

Clarke smirks; her queue is set for the next half an hour, all automated. She can do whatever she wants. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

It's the first Friday in weeks that she doesn't play anything from High School Musical; Bellamy doesn't seem to mind one bit.


	2. Feels So Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve, 2015.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick little fluff to honor the tenth anniversary of the start of HSM1. Like you do, I guess.

“I don’t like to judge,” Miller starts, and Bellamy snorts.

“Yes you do.”

“Judging is your second favorite thing,” Clarke adds.

Miller looks genuinely offended. “Then what’s my favorite thing?”

“Monty.”

“Yeah, okay, acceptable ranking. Either way, this is fucking sad, okay?”

“Why?”

“It’s New Year’s Eve.”

“And?” asks Bellamy, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“You must have something better to do.”

Bellamy and Clarke exchange a look. It’s not like they didn’t have other options. There’s a party at the radio station. Miller’s going to a thing they could have gone to. Between his friends and Clarke’s friends, they had a whole lot of offers, honestly.

“We’re doing it ironically?” Bellamy tries.

Miller snorts. “Yeah, no. I’m not buying that at all. You don’t get to say it’s ironic at this point. You’re in way too deep.”

“Fine. You don’t have to stay. If you don’t care that it’s the tenth anniversary ofTroy and Gabriella’s–” Bellamy starts, even knowing that it is a terrible idea.

“I absolutely don’t care and don’t want to know what it’s the tenth anniversary of,” Miller says. “I’m going to a party. With my boyfriend. And I’m going to get laid.”

“We’re going to get laid,” Clarke protests.

“Do you guys, like, do it while you watch High School Musical?” Miller asks, and then winces. “Never mind. Don’t tell me. Jesus Christ. I’m leaving, just in case you guys are contagious.”

“If we’re contagious, you already caught it,” Bellamy says. “You’re missing out!” he adds, to Miller’s retreating back. Miller just flips him the bird over his shoulder, and then he’s gone.

“Is this really what we’re doing for New Year’s?” Clarke asks.

“It is their tenth anniversary,” he says, a little petulant. “Sorry, did you want to go to a party?”

“No,” Clarke says. “I just felt like we needed to clarify that we are giving up on real plans and social interaction to sit at home and watch High School Musical on New Year’s Eve.”

“Well, we are drinking,” Bellamy points out.

“And it’s not like we’ve never given up on social interaction to watch High School Musical before. It’s kind of our thing at this point.”

Bellamy considers this, but it’s actually true. It’s honestly the basis of their relationship. “Shit.”

“In a good way,” says Clarke. She tugs his hand. “Come on. This is only the second time we’re watching High School Musical as a couple. If you think about it like that, we’re actually doing pretty well. We’re showing a lot of restraint.”

He snorts. “Yeah, most couples have watched High School Musical together like fifteen times this far into the relationship.”

Clarke tugs his hand, pulling him toward the couch. “Don’t let Miller psych you out. It’s gonna be awesome. Starting the new year off right.”

On the one hand, there are probably things he could be doing that are better than this. He could be at a party or getting drunk with a giant group of his friends or even just making out with his girlfriend. Plenty of people would rather do that.

“I’m looking forward to this,” Clarke says. “I think I can really refine my theory of what that stupid Twinkle Towne musical is about. I probably had plot holes in there. I’m going to learn so much about cruise ship prostitutes.”

On the other hand, he’s going to drunkenly heckle High School Musical with his awesome girlfriend, and they’re still totally going to make out after. Anyone who thinks this isn’t awesome is bad, and they should feel bad.

“So much about cruise ship prostitutes,” he agrees, and gets Netflix started.

Best new year ever, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy POV [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4039033/chapters/9871139)!


End file.
